Banryu: A Halberd's Story
by Tempest78
Summary: This is my version of how Banryu was crafted and given to Bankotsu, as well as Jakotsu's sword Jakotsuo.


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line.**

**A cute little one shot to explain how I think Banryu, and Jakotsuou were created.  
**

A young thirteen year old boy, with a muscular build and eyes filled with the beginning signs of anger, sporting long silky black hair tied back into a tight braid that flowed down his back walked along the road beside his best friend who was older, taller, and had a skinnier build.

The taller boy asked, "Big brother, are you okay?" concern for his friend evident in his gray eyes.

"I'm fine Jakotsu. I just wish I could find that bastard and straggle him!" he answered sharply, anger filling his azure eyes as he clenched his fists trying to control the building rage he felt welling up inside of him.

Jakotsu snorted adding, "You and me both." Bankotsu just stared angrily ahead clenching his jaw as he sped up his pace.

_"When I get my hands on that bastard he is gonna regret ever double crossing me!"_ Bankotsu silently fumed.

They continued down the path another hour until they reached the shack. Bankotsu angrily kicked what served as a door in and narrowing his eyes spat, "So this is where you've been hiding, eh?"

Kainjinbo's eyes shot wide as he heard Bankotsu's voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a shaky voice trembling at the fury he felt rolling off of the enraged mercenary.

Bankotsu seethed, "I'm here to collect what you owe me you slimy little bastard," as he stomped towards the frightened demon slamming his fist into his palm preparing to tear the cheater into shreds.

Just as Bankotsu grabbed the demon by the throat Kaijinbo yelled, "Wait!"  
Bankotsu hissed, "Why should I?"

The frightened demon gasped out, "Because if you release me I will show you the swords I have just finished. You and your companion may take them in place of killing me."

Bankotsu demanded, "How do I know this isn't an excuse to save your measly hide again?!"

Kaijinbo gasped, "Release me and I will show you."

Bankotsu warned as he tightened his grip just enough to scare the demon further, "If you lie to me or try to cheat us again, nothing will save you from my wrath!" Kaijinbo clawing at the hand around his neck nodded curtly.

Bankotsu released his grip and holding the demon higher dropped him painfully onto the ground demanding, "Show me." Kaijinbo's lungs sucked in air greedily until he regained a normal pace. He crawled over to the place he had been working an ripped off the cloth revealing a huge object and a smaller one  
Bankotsu's eyes settled on the larger one asking, "What is that?"

Kaijinbo answered, "It's a demon sword."

Bankotsu's eyes lit up as he asked interested, "Is that so?" The demon nodded. Bankotsu demanded, "How do I know I will even be able to touch it?"

Kaijinbo answered, "I will ensure it with just a bit of your blood." Bankotsu shrugged cutting his hand with a dagger. Kaijinbo heated the blade with the fresh human blood on it explaining, "The sword will now accept you as its rightful master. By melding your blood with it, the sword will become bonded with you."

Bankotsu's brows furrowed as he asked, "What does that mean?"

Kaijinbo grinned evilly as he explained, "What it means is you and the sword will be tied together. It will go dormant in anyone else's hands. It will still cut but it's true powers will only be unleashed in the hands of it's rightful owner."

Bankotsu liking the sound of that ordered, "Good. Now what are the powers of this thing?"

Kaijinbo cooled the sword answering, "It's created from a dragon bone and will do a lightening attack and an energy attack. Dragon thunder is the energy attack, and dragon lightening is the lightening attack." Bankotsu smirked..

Once the ominous halberd fully cooled Bankotsu grabbed it feeling the amount of raw power oozing from the sword Bankotsu smiled evilly holding the sword to the demon's neck. Kaijinbo eyes wide asked, "What are you doing?"

Smirking Bankotsu replied, "I'm just messing with you," as he pulled the sword away from the demon's neck. Turning serious he added, "But if you ever pull another stunt like this on me again I'll kill you where you stand," staring at him with death in his eyes. Kaijinbo nodded nervously.

Jakotsu picked up the other sword admiring it and asked, "What does it do?"  
The demon weapon-smith answered, "it's a snake sword." Jakotsu's eyes lit up as Kijinbo continued, "It moves like a snake and more than one blade is released."

Jakotsu squealed excitedly. Bankotsu ordered, "Alright Jaky get your sword and lets go." Strolling out the door as he lifted his prize to his shoulder. "I think I will call you Banryu," he said to the sword swearing he saw it faintly glow as if approving of the name. Bankotsu chuckled, "You like that, huh?" the sword glowed again. Bankotsu smiled looking at Jakotsu and said, "You know Jaky, I got a feeling this baby and I are gonna have a lot of good times."

Jakotsu eying his own prized sword grinned adding, "Me too big brother, me too."


End file.
